Heero's Return
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: just read it


Heero's Return! Sequel to Duo's flashback's! 

It was a cold December morning when I woke up.   
*I guess the cold woke me up*   
I thought as I turned on my side and looked at my clock. It was 7:00 am. Damn that's early even for me, I'm not a morning person. I pushed myself on my elbow and looked out my window. It was snowing, not hard but kinda, just coming down little by little. Then I remember it was going to be Artie's B-day soon. I sat up and looked around my room, *I need to get something for her, what to get hmm* As I was thinking, I heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in... the door's open."   
The door opened and Artemis stood there in a long skirt it was black she looked very sexy umm I mean nice in black anyways she also had a black shirt it had long sleeves well duh it was cold outside. She just stood there staring at me, I looked down and noticed that my sheets were gone and I was sitting on my bed naked. I reached over my bed, grabbed my sheets, and covered myself.   
"So what's new with you?" I asked blushing really badly.   
"Umm...... Oh nothing." she said trying to get the picture of her naked brother out of her head.   
"Oh ok... so what ya want?" I asked still blushing.   
She came in, closed the door, and walked over to the bed.   
"Duo... where's Heero?" she asked looking around.   
"Oh Heero... he's gone somewhere."   
"Oh really?" she asked sarcasticly.   
She knelt down, crawled over, and then gently kissed me.   
"Do you miss Heero cause he's dead." she whispered into my ear.   
"How did you know?" I asked shocked.   
"I checked all the colonies and he's not in any of them..... I know you killed him." she cont.   
"You do?" ---- still shocked.   
"Yes.... do you want him back?" she said as she kissed my shoulder.   
It made me remember the way Heero kissed me like that.   
*I'm such a naughty little boy aren't I*   
"Yes I do." I said as I looked at her.   
Her eyes seem to sparkle when I said that. She smiled her wicked smile, pushed me back against my bed, and then started kissing her way down. Once she got to my member she made me feel like I was in heaven. ----*Can we say dirty and nasty*   
*Why is my sister doing this to me?*   
When she was finished, she moved her way back up, and smiled at me.   
"I'll bring him back if you want me too and I'll make him extra nice." she winked.   
My eyes sparkled at the thought of a nice Heero. I picked up my hand and moved her bang away from her face then I moved my hand down to her chin and pulled her softly down so that she was a few inches away from my face.   
"Ok you do that." I said as I pulled her down and kissed her.   
We got down and dirty and I do mean dirty. -------- *Use what we call an imagination this is for you guys!!!!!!!!!*   
*It was funny to think I slept with my own sister*   
*No its not ahhhhhhh*   
******************   
^Next Day^ 

I woke up alone and cold cause my sheets were on the floor.   
*Hmm I wonder how they got down there*   
I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked into the mirror.   
*I look like shit and feel like shit*   
I turned away from the mirror and walked toward the shower.   
*************   
^An hour later^ 

I sat by the window working on my computer. Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up, walked over the door, open it, and found Artie standing there all happy and shit.   
I glared at her, "What are you smiling about about?"   
"Geez what crawled up your ass and died?" she said all sarcastic.   
"Kutabare."   
"Wait we alright did that, (she said smiling), Well won't you let me in?" she said putting her hands on her hips.   
"Oh yeah.. come in." I said as I moved out of her way. I closed the door and when I turned around I noticed she had backpack with her.   
"What's with the backpack?" I asked curiously.   
"Oh this.... I have some stuff in here so I can bring back Heero."   
"Well let me get a shirt so we can be on our way."   
I grabbed my shirt, put in on, and grabbed my car keys. We drove toward the cemertery, "Are you sure you know what your doing?"   
She smiled, "Oh my dear brother of course I know what I'm doing."   
"I'm glad to hear that." I said pulling into the cemertery.   
We got out and walked out to Heero's grave. My heart actually ached knowing he was gone. Artemis walked over to the grave, sat down, opened her backpack. She pulled out some wierd shit that I had never seen before.   
She turned around and looked at me,"You need to dig out the body." she said alittle annoyed. I ran back to the truck, grabed the shovel, and then ran back to the grave.   
I started to dig and when I hit the box it felt like my heart jumped out of my chest. I put the shovel down and called to Artemis to help with the body. I opened the box and there was Heero just lying there peacefully. It been a whole year since I had killed Heero, it felt wierd to see him again. I snapped out of my trace when Artie touched my shoulder. "Come on the moon's almost full." she said excitly. I nodded, we pulled out his body, and laid him on the ground. Artie got on her knees and started chanting and doing some wierd shit. She had put some lilys on his chest then she cut her wrist and put her bloody wrist over Heero's mouth.   
*Oh man this rates a ten on my weird shit o' meter*   
Heero's eyes just opened and I mean just opened, he grabbed Artie's wrist and started sucking on it. When he finished he sat up and the color in his face was going back to normal. He looked up and saw me but he didn't smile or say anything.   
"Hey Heero buddy." I said cause I couldn't stand the silence anymore.   
"Hey Duo." he said as he got up.   
He walked over to me and hugged me.   
"He doesn't remember anything right." I asked still hugging him.   
Artie shook her head.   
"Good." I smiled and hugged him tighter.   
Artie got up and walked up to us.   
"Hey you two... don't forget about my birthday."   
She winked *^_~* then walked away.   
"We won't bye...."   
Before I could finished Heero kissed me.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
^Next day^ & ^2 weeks until *^_~* Artie's B-day^ 

I woke up, flipped over, and looked at my clock it was 10:30 am.   
*Not bad at all Mr. Maxwell* I thought as I laid on my back. I stared at the ceiling for awhile and when I yawned I felt mouth on my mine and a tongue too. *Heero?!?!* I pushed him away, sat up, and gasped for air.   
"What the hell was that?" I asked as I looked at him wierd. He said nothing. I laid back and sighed.   
*I wanted him back so what's my problem*   
Then the phone rang, I flipped over on my side, and picked it up.   
"Hello."   
"Hey it's Artie, I need to talk to you." It sounded like she was in trouble or something. "Where are you?"   
"I'm at Creeks Park."   
"Ok I'll be over in a min. ok."   
"Ok." I got up, pulled my pants on and a shirt on, grabbed my coat and ran out the door without saying bye to Heero.   
**********************   
^Later that day^ 

I walked up to the park where Artie told me to meet her. I saw her standing near a tree looking around nervously.   
"Hey Artie.... what's wrong?" I asked concerned.   
She turned at the sound of my voice, "Oh nothing.... I'm just nervous that's all." "Nervous about what?" I asked zipping up my jacket   
*Man its getting cold out here*   
"Relena might show up at my party." she said in disgust.   
"Oh." I said getting sick to my stomach.   
"Will Heero remember her." I asked wondering if he didn't would he fall for her.   
"No he wouldn't... your worried aren't you."   
"Yes I am."   
"Well I guess you'll have to go to the party to find out." she said zipping her jacket up. "Well I'll see you later.... bye." I watched as she walked to her car, get in, and drive away. I stood there in the chilly wind wondering   
*What would happen if Heero saw Relena*   
I shooked off the thought and walked toward home. I opened the door, took off my coat, and walked over to the kitchen but before I got there I looked up to see Relena sitting next to Heero on "my" bed.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked pissed-off.   
"I wanted to see Heero." she said with a smile.   
Heero just sat there like he didn't know what was going on. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen.   
"How come Heero doesn't remember who I am?"   
"Cause we brainwashed him." I said then looked up to see her reaction.   
She had a wierd look on her face like she didn't believe me. She got up and walked out, "Well I'll see you at Artemis's party then!"   
I shook my head *geez she acts like nothings happen* I decided I didn't want anything from the kitchen so I walked back out to my room and sat on my bed. Heero was still sitting on the bed dazed. I turned around, "Hey Heero do you remember my sister Artie?" He looked up at the ceiling then he looked back at me, "Is she the girl with the blonde braid."   
"Yeah that's Artie.... do you know who that was?" He looked at the door no he glared at the door my bad, "That was Relena, the annoying girl I must kill."   
*sweatdrop*   
I got up and patted Heero on the back, "Yes annoying girl you must kill.... you can do that at Artie's party."   
He looked up at me and smiled.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
^13 days until Artie's party^ 

I dragged Heero out to the mall so I could get Artie a present.   
"What about a teddy bear." I showed it to Heero.   
"Naw she's probably got a million of those."   
"Yeah you're right." I put it back.   
"I should have asked her, right."   
Heero shrugged he wasn't much help. I thought really hard about what I was gonna get her.... but then I stopped cause I was starting to hurt myself. I gave up I just told myself that I had a week to get her what she wanted. Heero saw me give up and he finally came up with the perfect gift.   
"I have the perfect gift for your sis."   
"You do what is it?"   
"Come with me." he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a store called Spencers.   
"What is it?"   
"Its a fish tank but the fish are fake."   
"Then why don't I just get her real fish." I said with an eyebrow raised.   
"Hey at least I tried." he said in defeat.   
"Hey why don't I get her a kitten or puppy."   
"Well since she's a girl get her a kitten cause they are easy to take care of."   
"If we weren't in a mall I would kiss you... your a genius."   
so I just settled for a hug.   
"Well since the party isn't far from here.. should we get it now or wait." he asked straighting his jacket.   
"We'll wait buddie... what kinda cat should we get." I asked knowing nothing about cats.   
"I don't know why don't you ask."   
"Why me?"   
"Cause your her brother." "   
Oh ok I will."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
^11 days left^ 

I called Artie up on the phone, "Come on Artie pick up."   
"Hello, hehehe, stop it."   
"Uh hey Artie... what the hell are you doing."   
"Uh nothing hold on (in the background) don't you know I'm talking on the phone.... yeah you better get your clothes on.... (normal)so what did you want Duo." *sweatdrop*   
"Uh I just wanted to ask you what kinda cats you like."   
"I like any kinda cat why."   
"Just asking well I gotta go."   
I hung up   
*what the hell was that all about*   
Heero grabbed me around my waist and just stayed there.   
"Uh what are you doing."   
"Bonding."   
"Uh yeah right bonding."   
*sweatdrop*   
"Can we do this later we need to find a kitten for my sister."   
"Oh yeah... right." he said letting go and getting up.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
^1 shower later^ 

We went to animal shelter to get a kitten for my dear sister. I stood there in the isles of cages looking for the perfect cat. Heero called me over a few minutes later. When I got over there I looked at the kitten. The kitten was black all over except for a white part on her tail, and she had the most prettiest green eyes I had ever seen.   
"You stay here and I'll get someone okie."   
"okie dokie."   
---------------------------   
^a few mintues later^ 

"Ok she's all yours boys have fun."   
I looked back with a look that made her immediately got back to her work. I turned around and walked out of the building.   
*Wierd woman*   
When I finally got to the car I opened up Heero's door then I opened my door and climbed in.   
"Wierd lady huh?"   
Heero shook his head. I turned on the car and drove out toward home.   
"It's gotten cold huh." Heero shook his head again.   
"Hey why aren't you saying anything?" He didn't say anything. When I stopped at a red light I looked at Heero, "Hello.. earth to Heero."   
When he still didn't answered I turned back to the light but when I was looking back I saw the cat had mangaged to climb out of Heero jacket and had decided to knead her claws on Heero pants but she was dangerously close to his friend. (I don't have the heart to say it)   
"Heero we'll be home in a minute you can hold out.. right." Heero nodded. Finally the light turned green.   
"Ok buddy we're alomst there."   
*Poor Heero*   
We finally got home, I reached over and eased the cat off of him and when the cat came off Heero let out a heavy sigh.   
"Better?''   
"Oh definitely."   
We got out of the car and ran up to my apt. I opened the door and Heero ran to the fire place and sat down. I smiled and put the cat down, she just walked around and explored, it was cute. I was tired so I decided to go to bed.   
"I'm going to bed."   
"ok."   
Heero said still next to the fireplace.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
^2 days until Artie's party^ ----- I didn't feel like writing all the days. 

*Why me why me, I wonder why she made me do this*   
*Why couldn't she do it*   
*I feel so dirty and so ashamed of myself I didn't volinteer for this*   
*I'm not a slave or her butler*   
*Why me why me*   
*Why couldn't she pick up her girlfriend*   
I sat there at the airport waiting and waiting. The plane finally landed I think I didn't know cause I was asleep. Rei walked around and then saw me. She walked over to find me sprawled on the airport chairs fast asleep.   
"Duo."   
"I don't wanna go take her along she's a brat." Rei *sweatdrop*   
"Duo."   
I woke up to find a girl standing above me with an eyebrow raised. I was half asleep and wondering if she was an alien wanting to take me back to my home planet. I finally got up and asked her what her name was.   
"It's Rei I'm Artie's friend." she said annoyed.   
"Well forgive my rudeness miss priss... come on."   
"Are you sure you can drive." she asked dragging her luggage.   
"Yes."   
I bent down and grabbed her bag and walked off.   
She just flipped her hair behind her.   
*Ewww not only is she is a prissy girl she's also a stuck-up girl*   
*Why is my sister even friends with her*   
When we got to my car I opened the truck and plopped her bag in.   
"Be careful there's expensive stuff in there." I turned around, grabbed her chin and pulled her to me.   
"Do you think I care." I looked at her for awhile then I kissed her.   
When I let go she was wipping her mouth on her sleeve, "Eww." I laughed then told her to get into the car. We drove over to my sister's house. When we got there Artie was standing there smiling. I pulled up and got out to get Rei's bag. I put it down infront of her. She scowled at me.   
"Are you still mad about that kiss." She didn't say a word.   
"You kissed her." Artie said as I got back into the car.   
"He did." Rei said picking up her bag.   
*Rei your such a lucky girl to kissed by the cutest boy I know around town*   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
^Artie's Party!^ 

I came up to the door I was late cause I had to pick up Relena.   
(I had to pick up Relena cuase Artie wanted me to)^   
When Artie opened the door I was kissing Relena. (I don't know why I was doing it)^ Artie grabbed my collar and dragged me in, "Come on Relena." Everyone was here Relena, Rei, Me, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. I walked up to Rei and bowed like a gentlemen and asked her to dance. She didn't look at me so I took her hand twirled her around until I had her around the waist and I smiled.   
She didn't smile, "What do you want." she frowned.   
"I wanna dance with you."   
"Well that's to bad."   
"Well who do you wanna dance with?"   
"I wanna dance with Heero." So I let her go and walked away. She got her way and she danced with Heero. I leaned against the wall, watched everyone dancing happyly.   
Artie came over, "What's wrong dear brother."   
I looked up and smiled, "I wanted to dance with Rei."   
She kinda smile and then grabbed my arm, "Dance with me or tell everyone you slept with me."   
My eyes wided then I glared at her, "You wouldn't dare."   
Her wicked smile told me she would do it, so she dragged me to the dance floor and we danced. When we finished dancing I sat down and she sat on my lap. I looked at her and I started blushing when the guys came over excluding Heero he was off somewhere.   
Quatre smiled at the site of Artie sitting on her brothers lap. Trowa and Wufei sat down and Quatre had to find another chair so he was away for awhile.   
"Woman that's not a good thing to do."   
"Are you jealous Wufei."   
"No.... no i'm not.''   
"Are you sure." she said with a smile.   
"Yes I am." But she got up anyway and just plopped down in his lap.   
"It's my Birthday so I can do anything I want." I thought Wufei was gonna push her off. Then I noticed she had on hand on the table and the other one somewhere else but I didn't care. Well by the look on Wufei's face you knew where.   
"Hey where's Quatre."   
Just then we heard and girly scream Trowa and I both jumped up, "Quatre!"   
We looked around and saw Quatre on his knees crying.   
We ran over to him, "What's wrong?"   
"Fire."   
We looked up to see fire engulf Artie's curtains. Artie looked up and when Wufei looked at her it was like the fire danced in her eyes.   
*That's spooky* Wufei thought.   
Heero was shooting at Relena but kept missing and she was standing still for chirst sakes. Rei was the one that set the curtains on fire I just know it.   
*Damn fire bitch*   
Artie jumped up and ran over to my side leaving Wufei sitting in his chair drinking his wine and watching the fire dance on the walls.   
"Artie I'm so sorry about the walls!" Sailor Mars yelled.   
"Its ok I'll get new ones" Heero was still shooting and still missing Relena.   
"Damn it Relena die."   
*Psychic.... power... blast* --- I have powers of my own.   
*fire... ball... blast* Relena finally stepped into the line of fire and got hit pretty badly. "Now to dispose of the body." Duo and Heero walked over and then threw her body out the window.   
"Now on to the presents." Artie said as she walked to the table.   
Quatre got up and wipped his tears away.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
^A few hours after the presents were opened^ 

Artie ended up with Wufei doing god knows what. Rei and Heero ended up in room together. I was left with Quatre and Trowa no wait they were together. So here I am all alone its just me and the cat. She was sitting on top of the table eating the left over cake. Her name was Luna since she kinda looked like luna from Sailor Moon. So with no one around I fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^That morning^ 

I woke up with a cat in my face just staring at me. I gently pushed her off then I realized that I had fallen out of my chair. I got up, walked to the kitchen, and got something to drink. I turned around to find the cat had followed me in here.   
"What do you want?" I asked her.   
"Oh nothing." I turned back to the sink and put my cup down and turned to find the cat gone. I shook my head then walked out of the kitchen. I looked up to see Heero leaning up against the wall.   
"Good morning Heero."   
He looked up and smiled, "Morning Duo."   
I walked over, "So how did it feel to kill Relena?''   
"It felt good actually."   
"Well I'm glad to see your in a good mood."   
"Hey Duo we should get out of here before the girls wake up."   
"Sounds like a good idea." So thats we did we left and drove out of sight.   
Well I got what I wanted: Heero. 

Epilogue: *2 years later* 

I woke up to sound of the shower, it was early around 8:00 am I suppose. I sat up and looked around it felt good to be alone with Heero. Ever since Artemis brought Heero back he's be a sweet heart. Well as for Artemis she's become a lesbian cause she had her heart broke to many times by guys. Rei I guess she married a Heero look alike good enough for her I suppose. Quatre and Trowa are still together and Wufei I think he's with Sally. Anyways It came to a happy ending for me cause I'm with Heero. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
